It isn't over
by Pca student
Summary: What if when Cam went in the green house to commit suicide; he was stopped? And find out how that changes the other plots. Cam/Maya Eli/Clare and Becky/Adam
1. Chapter 1

**This is my take on what** **I think would happen if Cam didn't succeed in committing suicide and how it would change the events of the other things that happen.**

**Plot A: Cam attempts to kill himself in the green house but Maya stops him. Zig, Dallas, Katie, Tristan and Tori will also be apart of this plot.**

**Plot B: Clare and Eli make a plan for the 'Next step' in their relationship and she knows she'll eventually tell Helen and stop wearing her purity ring. Alli will also be apart of this plot along with Jenna.**

**Plot C: Becky begins to feel like her parents are treating her differently for deciding to be with Adam. Her parents, Luke, Adam and Jenna will also be apart of this plot.**

* * *

Campbell Saunders sighed as he stared at the ceiling. He was laying on his bed and he was really depressed. He couldn't stop thinking about what Zig had told him and Cam was beginning to think Zig was right. Maybe Cam was a psycho. He was also tired of feeling like crap and like he failed everyone; especially the hockey team and mostly Dallas. Dallas had gone a little easier on him this morning for some odd reason.

Cam was just very tired of everything. He didn't know why he was still alive for if all he did was let everyone down. The whole school probably hated him now and were afraid of him for what he did to Zig's eye. Zig had it coming though for trying to get Maya to ditch him even though that would never happen.

Cam didn't know that though. He thought maybe Maya deserved better than him. Cam knew he wasn't that romantic like Zig, that was one of the reasons Maya dumped Cam cause she felt unappreciated. But this was her first relationship so she probably thought being with someone meant a lot of kissing, holding hands and beautiful flowers. He didn't mind doing that stuff for her; she was worth it. Their relationship had became better since they got back together shortly after she came to his door in tears. He really loved Maya a lot. He was just very shy and awkward because this was all knew for him too.

He wasn't the kind of guy who wanted to get with a lot of girls, party hard and get in their pants. It just wasn't him. When he got to know Maya Matlin he knew in his heart that he loved her and she was the girl he wanted. To protect, love, hold her, get married someday, have kids and grow old with. He wanted to be with her till his last dying breath but he also knew that sometimes when you truly love someone you will do what is best for them; even if that means letting them go or leaving them.

That's one of the reasons Cam decided it was over. He didn't want her to deal with him and his problems. He didn't want to burden anyone; especially the people he loved most. It was hard for him to not reply to Maya's messages and calls but he had to do this for her own good. He glanced at his digital clock. It was going on ten o'clock.

His billet family was asleep so he snuck out of the house with his backpack that had his hockey skate which he had accidentally cut himself with in the locker room. He already had it planned out. He was going to kill himself in the school's green house. It was late and no one was there. The janitors had finished cleaning hours ago and it would be perfect. No one would see him or be able to stop him or so he thought.

What he didn't know was that a certain someone he planned on leaving was going crazy. Maya Matlin had trouble sleeping. She could not stop thinking about Cam at all. She knew something was wrong and was worried. She called a thousand times but he would not pick up. She was upset cause she wanted to know what went wrong and why he dumped her? She wasn't mad at him for blowing her off; she was just confused and hurt. She decided to go to Degrassi to take a walk and look in the green house. Her sister Katie was sound asleep so Maya had no trouble sneaking out of the house.

She really loved Cam and something was obviously bothering him. She wasn't going to let him keep things to himself. She was going to help him no matter how huge his problems were!

Before she knew it, she had arrived Degrassi and made her way towards where the green house was. Cam was already in there, staring down at his hockey skate that he planned on slitting his wrists with so he could bleed to death. A part of him was hesitant but there was no backing out now. He had to do this.

Tears poured from his eyes as he stared at Hoot who was in his other hand. He smiled a little thinking about the fun night they had. He was really going to miss Maya. She made him happy and was one of the reasons he was still alive. He probably would have killed himself sooner if he never met someone as amazing as her. He sighed and looked at his skate once again. "I'm sorry Maya." He told himself, sadly.

He was just about to cut into his wrist until he heard a familiar voice calling his name. "Cam?"

He turned around. It couldn't be? He saw Maya Matlin, the girl he loved with all his heart and soul. The main reason why he was standing here in this green house getting ready to commit suicide. "Maya." _Please tell me she didn't see what I was about to do? _Was what he was thinking.

She looked a bit shocked and hurt. She had seen the entire thing and heard him sobbing as he stared down at the skate he was about to cut himself with. "Cam?"

He couldn't bare to see her like this. "Maya," He began. "I was just, it's not what you're thinking."

"You were going to kill yourself?" She asked, her eyes filling with tears just thinking about that. "Why?"

"Maya, I-" He couldn't take it anymore. He didn't care if it wasn't the 'manly' thing to do. He broke down and Maya could see tears pouring from his eyes. He was a wreck and his face was all red from crying. She felt bad for him.

"Cam." She rushed over and he collapsed in her arms, crying.

"I don't know what's wrong with me Maya! I'm a mess! I just couldn't take it anymore!" He cried. "Zig was right. I am a psycho. You don't deserve me! Nobody does!"

Maya became angry as soon as Cam cried about what Zig told him. He just wouldn't give up. She didn't know how many times she had to tell him she didn't like him that way. He just crossed the line making Cam feel this way. She was going to have a serious talk with Zig tomorrow.

"That's not true Cam. You're not a psycho. Don't listen to Zig. He's just a jerk. I love you Cam and I was worried sick about you all day and night." She felt like crying herself right now.

His eyes widened in surprise by what she said. So she really does care about him? But why? "Did you just say you love me?"

She nodded as tears filled her eyes. She realized she never told him she loved him before. He didn't either but she knew they would someday.

"But how could you love me! Just look at me!" He cried out. "I'm a wreck! I'm crazy! I'm a loser Maya, how could you say you love me? I don't deserve you Maya! You're a great and amazing girl. You deserve someone more romantic like Zig! I barely showed you affection until you told me it bothered you that I wasn't!"

"I just thought I wasn't good enough for you Cam! I thought I was doing something wrong. I thought maybe I wasn't good enough for you or pretty enough! That's why I had Tori give me a make over and decided to enter the stupid beauty pageant in the first place! Because I didn't want to lose you to a punk bunny or someone better! I realized I was wrong. You're not like other guys Cam, you're better. That's why I'm so upset by what you were just about to do! You know; most guys just care about big boobs, hotness and sex. You're not like that! You're very sweet and nice and you're not afraid to cry!"

He sniffled. "I guess I'm not like most guys."

She smiled a little through her tears. "Good to know. I'm not going to let you go. I'm not going to leave you! You're not alone! I'll help you and I'll listen to your problems and feelings."

He lifted his head from her chest and looked right in her eyes. "Maya-" He began.

She looked at him as well, wondering what he wanted to say.

"I- I love you too." He admitted. He was still crying but he felt a bit better now.

They embraced and they were both sobbing. They were happy to be in each others arms for comfort. "It's going to be okay Cam." She assured him. "We'll get through this."

"Maya, I'm not going to leave you either." He promised. "I won't ever try anything like this again."

They just spent the rest of the night in each others arms and they eventually fell asleep.

Soon it was 7 in the morning and students arrived the campus. Eli Goldsworthy caught up with Clare Edwards who was heading off somewhere. He had a breakfast tray with him and wanted to apologize for reading her journal. She forgave him and they were going to have breakfast and make a plan about the 'next step' they were going to take in their relationship.

Eli looked surprised when they were nearing the green house area. He saw both Maya Matlin and Campbell Saunders in the green house sleeping in each others arms. They looked really content and at peace. Eli smiled a little, seeing this. Clare wondered why Eli stopped walking and looked in the direction he was looking in. She smiled as she saw Maya and Cam sleeping.

"Should we wake them up?" Eli wondered.

"Probably." Clare replied.

"Aw but they look so happy and peaceful." He said.

"Zip it. All good things must come to an end." She joked.

He sighed. "Fine." He suddenly smirked. "But not all good things. We still have to make a plan for tonight." He winked at her.

She playfully elbowed him in the sides and they walked towards the sleeping couple to wake them up. They gently tapped on their shoulders.

Maya and Cam both woke up as they felt someone tapping their shoulders. Eli and Clare waited for them to let out their yawns and rub their eyes to adjust to the morning light.

"Ugh, what time is it?" Maya wondered. "Katie, how long was I sleeping?" She glanced around at her surroundings and Cam and remembered what happened last night. She saw Eli and Clare patiently waiting for them to wake up.

"So did you guys like sleep walk here?" Eli joked.

"No, um, we both decided to come here." Maya lied knowing she couldn't tell anyone what happened.

Clare could detect something in Maya's tone but brushed it off. "O-kay." She replied slowly.

"I need to practice for my cello audition in about an hour." Maya said, glancing at the time on her watch. "You want to come and watch?" She asked Cam who nodded in reply.

"Sure."

They helped each other up and skipped off, holding hands. Clare glanced at Eli, still feeling like Maya was hiding something. She didn't really talk to Maya much but she knew that she was Katie's little sister and if something was going on; Katie would want to know.

"I think something's wrong."

Eli was confused. "What do you mean?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe I'm just being paranoid." She suddenly smiled. "Let's start making a plan." She put a hand near his chest and he smiled.

"Yeah," He replied. "Let's."

They sat down at a bench and started thinking of a great plan for them to be alone tonight. They both agreed on doing it at his place in his room but he wanted it to be very romantic and special; especially since it was going to be her first time. He wanted his parents out of the house so he was going to tell them that Clare wants to be 'alone' with him.

Clare was going to tell Alli about this and knew since Alli was a good friend she would play along in the 'girls sleepover night' lie. Clare and Alli did have sleep overs; especially on Friday's so her mother wouldn't think it was unusual.

Clare also knew that after she does it with Eli; she'd have to stop wearing her purity ring. It wouldn't be right away but she'd feel guilty wearing the ring when she won't be a virgin anymore and she was going to come clean to her mom and tell her the truth; just not right away.

She hoped her mom wouldn't be too upset. Clare really loved Eli and even though she and her parents had beliefs about divorce and sex before marriage being a sin; her parents drifted apart, got divorced and Helen remarried to Jake's dad so would it be really terrible if Clare does 'it' before marriage?

She really loved Eli and he loved her and it wasn't like she would be just doing it to do it. She'd be doing it because she's in love with him and that's all that really matters, right?

Meanwhile in the building while Maya and Cam were walking through the hall, holding hands; she saw Zig standing by his locker and gave him a dirty look. She was going to talk to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Becky Baker just entered the building. Instead of being her happy and chirpy self; she looked depressed. Her head was hanging as she walked to her locker. Ever since she decided to be with Adam; her parents have been treating her different. They barely talked to her much and sometimes Luke made fun of her for still wanting to be with Adam even though he was born a girl.

She remembered what Adam told her the night he came to her house to tell her he wanted to be with her. He told her what mattered was that they loved each other and if it takes others longer to accept that then it's okay.

Right now she wasn't feeling that way. It has been nearly a month since they were dating and she could tell her parents were sad and worried about her not going to heaven with them when the time comes.

She still really loved and believed in God. Just because she choose to be with Adam didn't mean she wanted to give up her beliefs of God. She thought it was stupid that people thought she had too. She didn't know if it was really wrong to not agree with everything in the bible but she tried repair therapy and her feelings for Adam wouldn't go away. That's when she realized she wasn't confused and that she really loved him.

He was a boy between the ears where it mattered and he had such a sweet personality. That's one of the reasons she fell for him and she still loved him even after finding out he was transgender. She just believed it was wrong at the time and that he needed help.

God had done a lot of wonderful things for Becky. He brought her life, joy, happiness, a great family, house and healthy food. She really appreciated that and even though she was sinning by being with Adam; she still felt God with her and she could just feel it in her heart that he wasn't angry with her and he didn't give up on her.

Her best friend Jenna Middleton noticed how sad she looked and became worried. "Is everything alright?" She asked Becky who was usually always bubbled with joy. "You don't seem like your chirpy self, what's wrong?"

Becky knew she was terrible at keeping things to herself cause she never felt like she had too before so she sighed. "It's my parents. Ever since Adam and I got back together; they've been treating me differently. We barely talk anymore."

"Is it because he's transgender?" Jenna asked, knowingly.

Becky nodded.

"They told you that they wanted you to be happy right?" Jenna asked.

Becky nodded again.

"Well maybe they'll come around."

Becky sighed. "It feels like they're never going to accept that I love Adam and that he's a boy between the ears where it matters."

Adam came over and became concerned seeing her sad. "Hey, is everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She lied, taking his hand. "Let's go to class."

Jenna smiled as she watched them walk off. If only She could have a sweet boyfriend too.

* * *

Meanwhile in class; Maya took out her phone and sent Zig a text message; saying that she wanted to talk to him. He was in another class.

After they asked their teachers for a hall pass; they met each other in an empty hall. "So what did you wanna talk to me about?" He asked. "You want to break up with Cam so we can be together?" He asked hopefully.

"Speaking of Cam," Maya began angrily. "Why'd you have to call him a psycho for?"

"Uh maybe because he is Maya. He punched me in the freakin eye for no reason!" Zig shouted.

"Maybe he did that because you keep trying to get me to ditch him!" Maya shouted back.

What they didn't know was that Tori just came out of the girls restroom and listened in on their conversation.

"Well he needs to get over himself and realize that you love me! You need to realize that too Maya. That kiss we shared was very magical and I could treat you better than Cam."

"No, you need to get over your damn self! I don't love you and that kiss meant nothing to me! I was confused! And if you can't accept that then maybe we shouldn't even be friends!" Maya yelled.

Zig was shocked. "Maya, you don't mean that!"

"Don't tell me what I mean!" She snapped. "Cause I know what I mean! And I meant everything I just said! You were a jerk to Cam. You made him want to kill himself and you don't even care how you made Tori feel! She loved you and in return you try to hook up with another girl. I'm not just another girl, Zig! I happened to be Tori's best friend and that kiss ruined everything!"

This hit Zig and he looked down at the ground as if he just realized what he did now. He may have been stupid to do what he did but he wasn't as heartless as he was acting. It was the dumb hormones! "But I love you." He tried desperately.

"If you really love me or care about me at all than you'll leave me alone and let me be with Cam." She walked off without looking back or saying another word. She even ignored him calling her name.

Tori was surprised by the entire thing. Had she heard right? Did Cam really want to kill himself cause of Zig? Tori wanted to be best friends with Maya again but she didn't know how to say it. The truth was, she couldn't stay mad at Maya cause she knew Maya felt bad but Zig didn't.

"Nice eye Zig. Cam really knows how to fight." Tori told him as she walked pass him.

* * *

It was free period when Clare and Alli were leaving the building. "No way! You and Eli are actually going to-" Alli began excitedly before Clare hushed her.

"hush Alli, I don't want anyone to know. It's private."

"Sorry." Alli apologized. "But you have to give me the deets okay? You have to tell me everything that happens."

"I promise I'll try my best to explain every single detail and maybe I'll even publish a novel about it someday." Clare half joked.

"Good. I wish I could have been excited to tell you about my first time with Johnny but I only did it cause I thought he wouldn't like me. But this is huge! You and Eli are like made for each other." Alli replied.

"Good to know you feel that way. Eli and I have been through a lot this year especially with the whole Asher thing."

Alli knew by the look on her friend's face; she really hated bringing up her former boss's name and so Alli decided to change the topic. "So you're gonna tell your mom that you're having a sleep over at my place and I'll cover up for you, right?" She asked knowingly.

"Hey, when did you become my mind reader?" Clare asked.

Alli shrugged.

"It will be simple. Whenever mom calls you and asks to speak to me, you can call for me and I'll talk to her with Eli's second cell phone. His name will be unknown. He uses that phone to play pranks sometimes." Clare explained.

Alli nodded.

* * *

School was almost out and Tori walked over to Maya who was getting books out of her locker and putting them away in her back pack. "Hey Maya."

Maya turned around. "Tori?"

Tori sighed. "I heard you and Zig talk and the truth is, I wanted to be friends again before that. I just didn't know how to tell you."

Maya smiled. "Well that's good, cause I missed my best friend."

They shared a quick hug.

"Wait, did you hear what I said about Cam?" Maya asked.

Tori nodded. "Yeah but we can talk about that later. Maybe we could meet up after school at Little Miss. Steaks."

"Sounds great."

"Hey M." Cam greeted, putting an arm around her. "So are you guys besties again?"

Maya nodded.

* * *

Dallas really wanted to apologize to Cam but he didn't know how. Maybe Alli was right about Dallas. He sighed as he watched Cam walk down the steps with Maya. They looked so happy together and Dallas knew what he had to do.

Cam wasn't at practice today because he was watching Maya practice for her Cello audition but this didn't bother Dallas like it normally would have because when Alli told him what he was doing; he realized what a jerk he had been to Cam.

Dallas walked over. "Hey, Cam. Could we talk for a moment?"

"Uh," Cam began, feeling nervous. He didn't want to be yelled at again. He hated when people yelled at him. It made him angry and sad and he felt like breaking stuff and punching things. "I guess. Look I'm really sorry I blew off practice today but the coach said it was okay."

"I'm not mad at you. I just wanted to apologize for being so hard on you." Dallas sighed. "It's just, I get very serious when it comes to winning but I should have been more understanding. You miss your family and I should know what that's like being away from mine. I promise I'll go easier on you."

Cam didn't know what to say. He wasn't expecting this from Dallas. Since when was Dallas this nice and understanding? "Uh, thanks."

* * *

At the Baker residence; Becky's parents were in their room talking and they seemed sad. "I know it's a sin to go out with someone the same sex and Becky's going in the wrong path but it's her choice. She's either with God or against him. Didn't we both agree we just want her to be happy when she told us she still loves him?" Becky's mom asked.

Becky's dad sighed. "Yeah but I just don't get it. She went to repair therapy so she could be fixed. How could she still be confused? Why did this happen? Adam is a girl, not a boy and I can't believe our daughter's not going to heaven with us. She was such a good girl."

He sighed again."We go to church every single day, always pray and thank God for everything he's done for us. And I read the bible every single day. It clearly states that you can not cross over if you're gay but we tried helping her so she can go into the light like the beautiful young angel she is."

Becky and Luke just got home. "So you're going out with Transy again tonight?" He teased.

"His name's Adam."

"Don't you mean 'her' name?" He asked smirking. "By the way, Adam's a boy's name. I wonder what her real name is."

Becky sighed. "I wish they'd finally accept us."

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble sis but they're not. You and I both know what the bible says about homosexuality. It's just wrong and unnatural. They're probably trying to think of another way to save you from going any further down the wrong path." Luke explained.

She sighed again.

* * *

At Maya's; Cam came home with her and Katie looked surprised. "What's Cam doing here?"

"Uh, my billet family is busy so I decided to come here." Cam replied.

Maya nodded.

Katie sighed. "So he's gonna stay over again?"

"Please?" Maya begged.

"Look, our parents just called. They're going to be home tomorrow morning." Katie explained. "But I guess he could sleep on the couch."

"Oh thank you Katie! You're the best!" Maya hugged her.

"Just don't make this an everyday thing." Katie replied.

"So you want to watch Pokemon or something on my phone?" Maya asked Cam who smiled.

"Pokemon is good, then maybe we could watch The Annoying Orange after. He's funny. He makes me laugh." He replied.

"Alright, kiddies, just don't get too mushy or cute or I might throw up." Katie joked.

Maya and Cam sat on the couch and she took out her phone and looked for episodes of Pokemon they could watch. They decided to watch Setting The World On Its Buneary! Katie decided to make some popcorn for them and gave them each a coke.

"So anyways, Tori's going to text me in about an hour. She wants us to meet her at Little Miss. Steaks so we can all talk and hang out." Maya told Cam.

* * *

Meanwhile Becky walked upstairs and knocked on her parents door. They let her in. "Come in sweetie." Mr. Baker said.

She walked in. "I still believe in God and going with Adam hasn't changed that."

Mrs. Baker sighed. "We know sweetie but you know what the bible says about homosexuality. You can't cross over."

"But Adam is a boy between the ears were it matters. Being in therapy reminded me that I like boys and I like Adam."

"Becky, Adam's a girl. God made Adam a girl. She may dress and act like a boy or even get surgery but in God's eyes; She will always be a girl." Mr. Baker told her seriously.

"I know that. But I'm in love with him. I already fell for him. He makes me happy. Being a boy is what he wants and I still love him." Becky replied.

"We have nothing against her. We want you to be happy but we also want you to walk in the right path. Sometimes in life you can't have both. You have to choose. Your faith or Adam?" He said.

Mrs. Baker nodded. "Of course we're still gonna love you if you choose Adam but you can consider repair therapy again. Maybe you needed to be there longer."

"I'm not going there again. I'm not confused and stop saying she. Adam's a boy. I'm not giving up on God either." Becky said.

"By being with Adam you are. It's hard for us to accept that you won't crossover. God still loves you. He's very forgiving but you won't go to heaven when the time comes." Mr. Baker replied.

Becky left the room with tears pouring from her eyes. She didn't like being told that she wouldn't go to heaven if she stays with Adam. She didn't know what to do. Her parents would never accept them.

She got a text from Adam and read it.

_Hey Miss. Sunshine. Are we still going to watch that movie tonight? :)_

Becky smiled a little through her tears but she was still a mess. She was too upset to do anything. She quickly replied.

_I'm sorry but I can't. Something came up._

She went in her room; shut the door, jumped on her bed and started crying into her pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

Maya and Cam just finished watching another episode of Pokemon and Maya got a call from Tori. She wanted Maya and Cam to meet she and Tristan at Little Miss. Steaks soon. "Come on Cam, we can't leave Tori and Tristan waiting too long. You know how they get." Maya told him.

"But I wanna stay." He playfully whined.

"Come on Cam, up you are." She helped him up and put an arm around him. "Besides, we're only going to be there for like an hour and you must be a little hungry by now."

He sighed. "I guess I am."

She picked up her purse from off the coffee table and got out her keys to unlock the front door. Katie drove them to Little Miss. Steaks and she couldn't help but feel that something was going on with Cam as she glanced at them on and off.

Maya and Cam got out of the car and entered the restaurant. Tori and Tristan immediately greeted them.

"Finally, you guys made it." Tristan said.

They went to a table and a male waiter came over to take their orders. He was 16 and Tori found him attractive. He seemed to be interested in Maya though as he was looking her up and down with his eyes.

Cam noticed the way this guy was staring at Maya and didn't like it very much, in fact he hated it. She didn't seem to be paying attention to the way the guy was looking at her cause she was busy talking to Tori about something.

"Um, I guess I'll go first." Tristan began, seeing that Tori and Maya were too busy. "I'll have a fish fillet and some salad with tomatoes and crutons." He was on a healthy diet ever since the talk with his brother in the hospital and planned on losing weight the right way instead of starving himself again.

The waiter had a little smug on his face as Tristan ordered. It's like the waiter wanted to insult him or say a little remark. "Healthy choice but I think it's gonna take more than just one serving to help."

"To help with what?" Maya asked confused.

"Yeah? What's that supposed to mean?" Tori asked more aware of the guy's 'subtle' insult.

"Nothing." He replied after taking a quick glimpse of Maya. This look didn't go unnoticed by Cam who looked like he was getting ready to attack this guy at any second.

Katie was at a table not to far from theirs and was watching the entire thing. She saw the way this creep was looking at her sister when he thought no one was paying attention.

"Besides, I can see you have everything under control." The waiter told Tori and Maya talking about their weight, even though he was mostly talking to Maya and checking her out.

"Okay, um I'll have a cheeseburger with fries and a Pepsi cola." Maya said still clueless about the waiter's creepiness.

Tori and Tristan were beginning to realize the waiter was checking their friend out as she ordered. Maya wasn't really paying attention to the way she was being looked at because her mind was somewhere else but Cam was losing it. He didn't like the way this creep was undressing Maya with his eyes.

"Um, I'll have a strawberry and banana smoothie and a bowl of fruit salad." Tori said quickly wanting this guy to leave as soon as possible.

The guy turned to Cam.

"I'm not hungry." Cam spoke with an attitude. "I think I just lost my appetite."

The waiter walked off and Maya turned to Cam with a concerned look. "Cam, is everything alright?"

"Just peachy." He replied sarcastically.

"Are you sure?" She asked knowing that something was bothering him.

"I'm fine."

Tori gave Maya the 'We need to talk' look. "Um," Maya began. "Tori wants to tell me something. It's girl stuff." She got up and followed Tori to the girls room.

"It's about what I heard at School. About Cam wanting to kill himself."

"You can't tell anyone Tori, you can't!" Maya begged.

"I won't but I have to know what's going on." Tori replied.

Maya sighed. "Yesterday afternoon, Cam and I were supposed to meet for lunch but Zig called him a psycho and told him that if he cares about me at all, then he'll stay out of my life. So Cam text dumped me and I tried calling him all day."

What they didn't know is that Katie had followed them and was listening from inside a stall. She was shocked but continued to listen in, quietly.

"At night, I went to the school so I can think and near the green house I saw Cam and he tried to cut into his wrist with a hocky skate. We talked and he broke down telling me everything that happened. We hugged and fell asleep in the green house. Eli and Clare woke us up this morning and Cam skipped practice to watch me practice for my cello audition." Maya finished.

They went back to their table after Tori promised not to say anything. The waiter returned with what they ordered. "Here you go." He told them.

"Thanks." Maya replied.

"No problem and if you need anything at all, just give me a call." He handed Maya a card with his number on it. "The name's Drake."

"What's this?" She asked.

"My cell phone number." He replied flirtingly. "I saw you perform here a few times and I think you're really talented."

Cam began to grit his teeth and growled a few times.

"Also, if you're not busy, we can hang out and get to know each other more." Drake finished.

That was the last straw for Cam. He jumped up from his seat and punched Drake right in the face.

Maya was shocked. "Cam!"

"Hey, what the hell man?" Drake exclaimed.

Cam wasn't finished with this jerk. He picked up Maya's drink, poured it on Drake's head and spilled Tori's smoothie all over his shirt.

Katie watched with amusement.

Cam kicked Drake right in the nuts, the same spot where he was hardening whenever he checked out Maya. "What's your problem?" He demanded.

Cam pushed him to the ground. "Stay away from my girlfriend!" He yelled at the jerk.

"Cam!" Maya tried to stop him.

The manager came and Cam was kicked out of the restaurant along with Maya, Tori and Tristan. Katie left as well. She would have to drive Maya and Cam home anyway since they were both under sixteen.

"The guy deserved it Maya, he had it coming." Tori told her. "He was checking you out, giving you creepy looks and when he went to take our orders I saw his erection hardening."

Maya cringed. "Ew Tori, okay too much info."

"Sorry." Tori apologized.

"I agree with Tori. I'm not gonna let no slim ball look at my sister like that and even dream about getting in her pants." Katie said. "If Cam didn't do something, I would have flipped the perv over."

* * *

Clare was getting ready for her 'sleepover' with Alli and Jenna. At least that's what Helen thought. It was already going on eight o'clock and Clare was a bit nervous and excited at the same time. This was going to be a huge step in her relationship with Eli.

She had just finished packing her suitcase and was getting ready to walk out the door. "Have fun sweetie." Helen shouted after her.

"You too mom and Jake please try not to smoke too much weed." Clare said which caused Jake to groan a little but he also smiled a little, knowing she was kind of teasing him a bit even though she really wished he would stop. It was unhealthy to smoke and he could get really sick.

"Hey Alli, Jenna." Clare shouted as she rushed over to Alli's car and jumped in.

"Hey are you ready for a fun night with Eli?" Alli asked, playfully elbowing her.

Clare blushed a little. "Hey, you don't have to be so loud about it."

"Come on, this is huge news Clare." Jenna told her. "You and Eli are finally taking that next step in your relationship."

Clare sighed. "I guess you're right. I'm kind of nervous, I've never done it before. What am I supposed to feel?"

Alli shrugged. "Just a little pain but don't worry, it will only last for like a minute."

"Or two." Jenna added in.

"Two?" Clare asked becoming really nervous.

"Just breath in and out, the pleasure will come in before you know it." Jenna replied.

"That really makes me feel better." Clare replied with a little sarcasm as she looked out the window.

"You'll do fine." Alli assured her.

They stopped at Eli's house and Clare walked over to the door and rang the door bell. Eli answered. "Hey Clare, are you ready?"

She nodded.

"My parents are gone so it will be just you and me." He took her hand and they walked upstairs.

"Your palms are sweating." He told her.

"You really know how to romance a girl." She half joked.

"You're not nervous, are you?" He asked as they stopped near his bedroom door.

"No, it's just we waited so long and build up this moment. What if it turns out to be a disappointment?" She asked.

"Okay, stand still."

So she stood still and watched as he slowly leaned in to kiss her. "Was that a disappointment?" He asked.

She smiled. "No."

They shared another kiss. "And how about that?" He asked. "Just let me know when things go downhill."

They resumed kissing and entered the room. She looked around surprised. There were beautiful lit up candles on his dresser and his room looked neat. "It's beautiful." She said before turning to him.

"And so are you." He replied, smiling at her.

They wrapped their arms around each other and shared a long passionate kiss before falling on the bed.

* * *

At Alli's house; Jenna's cell phone started ringing. "Hello?"

It was Becky and Jenna could tell that she had been crying. "Becky? Is everything alright?"

"No. I just blew off my date with Adam!" Becky cried.

"What happened?" Jenna asked.

"My parents are never going to accept I like him and I know that they don't like the choice I made. I don't know what to do anymore." Becky tried her hardest to choke back the tears but it was no use. She wasn't good when it came to hiding how she really felt cause she never did that before.

She sighed. "I think I need to break up with him, again."

"But you love him." Jenna replied.

"I know but I tried to get my parents to see how good Adam and I are but it's just not working. They think I'm confused and need saving. I- I just can't do this anymore. Adam and I tried, but my parents are just too complicated. I'm sorry." Becky hung up.

She really didn't want to do this to Adam, not again. She had trouble breaking his heart the first time but what choice did she have? Her parents were never gonna come around and it was time to accept that. She was tired of them feeling like they did something wrong or wondering why this was happening.

Things would be back to normal if she broke up with Adam and pretend to not love him anymore for the sake of her parents and fate.

She dialed his number after awhile of hesitating. She had to do this.

_"Becky?"_

"Adam, I, we need to break up."

_"What? But why?"_

"I- I'm sorry but it's just not going to work out, we can't see each other anymore, it's over Adam." She hung up and he could hear her voice breaking when she called. He knew this was because of her parents.

* * *

At Eli's. He and Clare had just undressed and he put on a condom. Her heart was pounding. This was it.

"Tell me when things go downhill." He reminded her.

She nodded.

He slowly and carefully made his way inside her and she had her arms wrapped around him tightly as she felt the pain. He had his arms around her too not wanting to let go. He wanted her to feel comfortable and her first time to be wonderful. He stayed still and didn't move around.

He held her chin and began to gently stroke her face and run his hands through her hair. This helped her take her mind off the pain a little.

"You have pretty eyes." He told her.

She chuckled. "You told me that when we first met."

"Well, it's true." He replied, before placing his lips on hers. They made out for a full minute and around that time; the pain she was feeling was slowly turning into pleasure and she felt bolts of electricity run through her body.

"So should we stop?" He asked wanting to make sure she was okay with this.

"No." She replied. "We're doing good."

As the time went on, things became more passionate and it was a wonderful night for the both of them.


End file.
